


Do the WAP

by losttinjapan



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, Reader-Insert, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: You do the WAP dance in front of JJ, your boyfriend.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ (Outer Banks)/You
Kudos: 13





	Do the WAP

She propped your phone up against the TV, setting it to the three-second timer but not starting it quite yet. She had just spent the entire afternoon learning, and perfecting the WAP dance and wanted to film JJ's reaction to it, for Tiktok. The h/c girl waited a minute before calling in your boyfriend to come watch you perform the dance. 

“JJ!” you called, e/c eyes searching for him through her home. “I want you to come watch this dance I learnt!” 

At the sound of his name, she heard the footsteps of her beloved boyfriend stumble down the stairs and into the lounge room. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, as he plopped himself down onto the couch, watching Y/n fiddle around with her phone for a moment. Making sure to get JJ, into the camera frame, and clicking record on the mobile phone, with a small smirk on her s/c features.

She got into position as she waited for the three-second timer to finish and for it to begin filming. Once it did, and h/c had heard the music start, the girl proceeded to perform the moves that she had learned. As she danced, Y/n kept the smirk which you had on your face, for the majority of the video. 

JJ felt his eyes darken just a tad bit, as he watched her perform this sexual dance. His pants tightening just a little, as his eyes roamed over her body moving to the music. He thought she looked hot like that. He liked watching her perform the dance. The blonde boy felt his pants tighten a little more, at the moves his girlfriend was doing. Fuck it. He thought suddenly, as he got up close to the end of the dance. His usual blue eyes darker than usual, as he scooped her up, and carefully threw Y/n over his shoulder. 

“Was this your plan? To make me horny?” He whispered into her ear, walking out of the frame of the camera, which had just stopped recording.

“Don’t know what you're talking about.” The h/c female spoke, an innocent smile appearing. JJ just shook his head, tightened his grip on the girl, and walked quickly down the hall and into her bedroom.


End file.
